Ostatnia gonitwa/Transkrypt
:Apple Bloom: Łuhu! Applejack, wszystkim kapelusze spadną z głów jak cię zobaczą na zawodach w rodeo! :Applejack: Oj, tak Apple Bloom, mam taką nadzieję… :Apple Bloom: Nadzieję? Jestem pewna! No przecież ostatnio wygrywałaś te zawody 10 razy z rzędu, no i zdobyłaś więcej niebieskich flo niż wszystkie kucyki w Ponyville! Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy zbierzemy wszystkie możliwe nagrody w Equestrii, i znów wrócisz do domu z tytułem mistrzyni rodeo! :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. :Lektor: Ostatnia gonitwa. :Rainbow Dash: Hę? Och, ostrożnie! Proszę cię uważaj, dość już szkód wyrządziłaś! :Derpy: Nie rozumiem, co poszło nie tak! :Rainbow Dash: Taa… to zagadka… :Derpy: Piękna robota, Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: stęka :Derpy: Wszystko u ciebie w porządku? Mogę ci jakoś pomóc? :Rainbow Dash: Nie! Nie możesz! W imieniu Celestii każę ci siąść i nic nie robić! :siada, podłoga pęka, łapie Rainbow i obie spadają :Derpy: Ups! Przepraszam, niechcący! :Tłum: Applejack! Applejack! Applejack! Applejack! Applejack! Applejack! :Pani burmistrz: Uwaga kucyki, poproszę o uwagę! Bardzo proszę! Zebraliśmy się, aby pożegnać Applejack, która wybiera się do samego Canterlotu na doroczne zawody rodeo! :wiwatuje :Pani burmistrz: Z góry chciałabym podziękować Applejack za to, że nagrodę pieniężną postanowiła przeznaczyć na odbudowę ratusza! :Derpy: Jee, Applejack juhu! :Rainbow Dash: Och… :wiwatuje :Pinkie Pie: Spicz! Spicz! :Applejack: Oj nie, nie umiem ładnie przemawiać… :Pinkie Pie: No dobra, to nie… :Applejack: Ale… Bardzo wam wszystkim dziękuję za to ciepłe pożegnanie. Kibicujecie mi wiernie od wielu, wielu lat. Więc, w ten sposób mogę wam się zrewanżować pomagając naprawić dach. Ponyville, będziecie ze mnie dumni! :Tłum: wiwatuje :Babcia Smith: No, idź pokaż tym amatorom jak się wygrywa w wielkim kucykowym stylu! :Applejack: Pokaże im Babciu Smith! :Pani burmistrz: I nie wracaj bez kasy! :Applejack: Oczywiście! :Pinkie Pie: I dobrze się baw i nie denerwuj, a jeśli już, to skieruj te energię w udowodnieniu, że jesteś najlepsza! I zjedz orzeszków, popcornu i cukierków; dadzą ci pozytywnego kopniaka! :Twilight Sparkle: Po prostu się postaraj. :Applejack: To gwarantuję na 100%! :Konduktor: Pociąg do Canterlotu, odjazd! Kto się zabiera, niech prędko wsiada! :Applejack: To chyba ja! :Rainbow Dash:'Do zobaczenia! :'Apple Bloom: Przywieź niebieskie wstążeczki! :Pani burmistrz: I górę pieniędzy! :Applejack: Obiecuję! Wracam za tydzień z wielkim workiem pełnym niebieskich flo! :Kucyki na dworcu: Trzymaj się tam! Trzymamy kciuki! :Pinkie Pie: Pij sarsaparillę! No co? Wzmaga bezczelność. :Fluttershy: Och, oby przyjęcie niespodzianka okazało się niespodzianką. :Rainbow Dash: Przecież o to w nim chodzi. :Fluttershy: Tak wiem, ale czasem niespodzianka może wystraszyć, lepiej żeby ta okazała się miła. A nie taka bardziej zaskakująco-potworna… :Pinkie Pie: Niespodzianka!!! :Fluttershy: Och Pinkie, wystraszyłaś mnie. :Pinkie Pie: Przepraszam. Ćwiczę okrzyk "niespodzianka" dla Applejack na przyjęcie niespodziankę, wydane na cześć naszej mistrzyni rodeo. Niespodzianka!!! :Twilight Sparkle: Cicho Pinkie, Applejack chyba już idzie. :Pinkie Pie: Spoko rozumiem, nie wydaję już odgłosów. różne odgłosy ustami :dźwięk otwieranych drzwi :Wszyscy w stodole poza Pinkie Pie: Niespodzianka!!! :Pinkie Pie: spóźniona Niespodzianka! A niech to! :Listonosz: Jejku, wielkie dzięki za niespodziankę. Skąd wiecie że mam urodziny? :Apple Bloom: Kto nam przysłał list? Co tam jest? :Twilight Sparkle: To od Applejack. Do rodziny i przyjaciół. Nie wracam do Ponyville. Nie martwcie się, wyślę pieniądze. I nic więcej. :Apple Bloom: Applejack! Nie wraca do nas!? :Rainbow Dash: Ale jak to? Nie wraca do Ponyville? Kocha nasze miasto. :Babcia Smith: I kocha nasze gospodarstwo. :Apple Bloom: I kocha swoją rodzinę! :Rarity: Och! Musiało się jej przydarzyć coś strasznego, skoro nie może wrócić! :Fluttershy: Pewnie jest ranna, smutna, albo się boi. :Rainbow Dash: To na co my czekamy?! Lećmy po nią! :Twilight Sparkle: Oczywiście! Przeszukamy całą Equestrię, jeśli trzeba, sprowadzimy ją. :Apple Bloom: Jesteście super! :Babcia Smith: Dziękujemy. Wypadło nam jabłuszko z gniazdka. :Rainbow Dash: Oby ten trop nie okazał się fałszywy. Obiecałyśmy że ją znajdziemy i nie chcę wracać bez niej! :Fluttershy: Nie będziemy mogły spojrzeć nikomu w oczy. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie mamy co się tam pokazywać. :Pinkie Pie: Nie wiem czy wytrzymam do stacji! :Twilight Sparkle: To jest miejsce, w które rzekomo Applejack udała się po zawodach rodeo. Rozdzielmy się, i szukajmy wszędzie. :Pinkie Pie: U mamciu! Szybko, szybko, szybko, szybko! Pośpiesz się ty tam! :Applejack: Niektórzy to są… jeny… :Pinkie Pie: Applejack! Znalazłam! Znalazłam! Znalazłam! Znalazłam! Znalazłam! :Rarity: Och, 'Och Applejack, Nareszcie! :'Fluttershy: Więc nic ci nie jest? :Pinkie Pie: Znalazłam! Znalazłam! Znalazłam! Znalazłam! Zaraz wracam. :Applejack: Ech, witajcie dziewczyny, co tam? :Rainbow Dash: Czemu nie wróciłaś do Ponyville? :Rarity: I co robisz tu? :Fluttershy: Wszystko dobrze? :Pinkie Pie: Masz papu? :Twilight Sparkle: Co się stało, Applejack? :Cherry Jubilee: Applejack! Czy to twoje koleżanki z Ponyville? :Twilight Sparkle: Zgadza się. :Rarity: A pani to…? :Cherry Jubilee: Jestem Cherry Jubilee, szefowa rancza Cherry. Applejack wam nie mówiła? Obserwowałam jak sobie radzi na zawodach. Nie znałam dotąd kucyka, który wygrał by aż tak wiele nagród na raz. :Applejack: O rajciu pani Jubilee, to chyba lekka przesada. :Cherry Jubilee: A do tego skromna! Uwielbiam kucyki o tak szybkich kopytkach i mocnym grzbiecie. Kiedy usłyszałam, że Applejack chce zmienić środowisko, wkroczyłam szybko do akcji i sprowadziłam ją tutaj. A no dobrze, porozmawiajcie sobie. Do zobaczenia później! :Rainbow Dash: Zmienić środowisko?! A co to ma znaczyć?! :Applejack: Nie denerwujcie się. Chciałam sprawdzić jak się zbiera wiśnie zamiast jabłek, więc postanowiłam przyjąć tę posadę i tyle. :Pinkie Pie: I tyle?! Jak możesz tak mówić? :Applejack: Wybaczcie, ale tak to właśnie jest. Dzięki, że wpadłyście, możecie już wracać. Pozdrówcie moich bliskich, powiedzcie że wszystko dobrze. :Rainbow Dash: Przepraszam bardzo, ale nie przejechałyśmy całej Equestrii po to, żeby wracać do domu bez ciebie! :Applejack: Nie prosiłam żebyście mnie szukały. Koniec tematu, nie zamierzam wracać do Ponyville! :Twilight Sparkle: Bardzo to wszystko dziwne, chyba coś przed nami zataiła. :Rainbow Dash: Zdecydowanie, musimy koniecznie ją przycisnąć. :Pinkie Pie: Co?! Przycisnąć?! Och, wyciśnijmy coś do jedzenia! :Cherry Jubilee: To jak, bierzemy się do roboty? :Applejack: Jestem gotowa, proszę pani. :Cherry Jubilee: Świetnie! Chodźcie dziewczęta. :Applejack: A wy co tu robicie? :Twilight Sparkle: Będziemy sortować wiśnie. Możemy zaczynać? :Applejack: Dobrze. :Cherry Jubilee: Czerwone wiśnie wkładamy tu, a żółte tutaj. Bardzo proste zadanie, najważniejsze żeby mieć przy tym: za-ba-wę! :Applejack: Co wy knujecie? :Rarity: No wiesz ee… bardzo zachęcająco wyraziłaś sięęę… o tej pracy. :Applejack: Aha, dobrze, tylko uwaga: ani słowa o Ponyville. :Rainbow Dash: Jak chcesz, przestań więc gadać tylko się ruszaj! :Twilight Sparkle: Powiedz kochana, jak było w Canterlocie? Nie mówię o Ponyville, pytam o Canterlot, to co innego. :Applejack: Było w porządku. :Twilight Sparkle: Rodeo się udało? :Applejack: Tak. :Twilight Sparkle: Poznałaś jakieś fajne kucyki? :Applejack: Parę. :Rainbow Dash: Naprawdę? A spotkałaś: Wild Bulla Hickoka, albo Calamity Mane'a? :Applejack: Tak widziałam ich. :Rarity: I tam poznałaś panią Jubilee? :Applejack: Ee… tak. Pani Jubilee miała stoisko z wiśniami. Pyszności. :Fluttershy: Eh… przepraszam… :Applejack: Kandyzowane, w serniku, w cieście kruchym. Zagaiłyśmy rozmowę jak dwie sadowniczki. :Twilight Sparkle: Powiedziałaś jej o farmie Sweet Apple? :Applejack: Tak. :Rainbow Dash: A powiedziałaś jej czemu nie chcesz wracać? :Applejack: Nie. Bo to nie jest jej sprawa! :Fluttershy: Och, czy mogłabyś zwolnić? :Rainbow Dash: To dlatego że przeze mnie padał deszcz? :Applejack: Nie! :Fluttershy: Pomocy! :Twilight Sparkle: Poczułaś się urażona gdy dałam ci tę książkę o sadownictwie? :Applejack: Nie! :Rarity: Dlatego, że kiedyś skrytykowałam twoją fryzurę? :Applejack: Nie, nie, NIE! I nie powiem wam więc… :Fluttershy: Stać! :Wszystkie poza Applejack: Och!!! :Twilight Sparkle: No to chyba wypadłyśmy z gry. :Rainbow Dash: Bo gramy zbyt łagodnie! :Rarity: Tak, ciężkie czasy wymagają cięższych środków. :Rainbow Dash: Pora wytoczyć większe działa. :Pinkie Pie: Hej, Applejack! Pomóc ci? :Applejack: A obiecujesz nie zadawać pytań? :Pinkie Pie: Obiecuję. Wiesz może co to wiśnioczanga? Uuu… Przepraszam, to pytanie. :Applejack: Takie pytanie jest w porządku. Nie, nie wiem co to jest wiśnioczanga. :Pinkie Pie: No oczywiście, sama to wymyśliłam. Wiśnioczanga to takie zmiksowane wiśnie w specjalnym naleśniku usmażonym w głębokim tłuszczu. Fajna nazwa, nie? Waham się, czy nie zmienić na czimiwiśnię, też jest nie zła. Co ci się bardziej podoba: wiśnioczanga, czy czimiwiśnia? A może połączyć: czimiwiśnioczanga, tak jest najfajniej. Lubię śmieszne słowa, moje ulubione to kumkwat. Tego nie wymyśliłam. Chciałabym pracować w sadzie kumkwatów, żeby kumkwat mówić codziennie! Kumkwat, kumkwat, kumkwat! I korniszonek! Też śmieszne słowo, prawda? Korniszonek, korniszonek, korniszonek! Powiedz ze mną: korniszonek, kumkwat, korniszonek, kumkwat, korniszonek, kumkwat… :Applejack: Nieee!!! Błagam dość! Błagam dość! :Rainbow Dash: Przestanie pod warunkiem, że puścisz farbę. :Applejack: Nigdy! :Pinkie Pie: À propos farby, wiesz ile słów rymuję się z farba? Garba, korba, torba, szczerba, zorba… :Applejack: Dobrze, dobrze, powiem wam co się stało! Tylko proszę, przestań mówić! Ale czy to może zaczekać do śniadania? Dziś jestem skonana. :Rainbow Dash: Do jutra, tak? No nie wiem… :Pinkie Pie: Dajesz Pinkie słowo? :Applejack: Ehhh, powiem wam całą prawdę przy śniadaniu. "Pinkie słowo" oko :Twilight Sparkle: Jak to dobrze, że wreszcie się czegoś dowiemy. :Rainbow Dash: Taa… Być może… :Pinkie Pie: Wątpisz w to, Rainbow? Przecież dała nam święte Pinkie słowo. Dzień dobry, Applejack! Gotowa na śnia… Uhhhh! warczy Nie łamie się Pinkie słowa!!! :Pinkie Pie: Applejack! Dałaś Pinkie słowo! :Applejack: Uuuuue! :Pinkie Pie: Applejack! Zatrzymaj się! :Applejack: sapie Gazu do dechy, muszę stąd nawiewać! :Pinkie Pie: Zaraz nam ucieknie! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie damy jej! Patrzcie! :Pinkie Pie: Za tamtą bryczką! I już cię mamy! :Applejack: Ha, ua! Co się dzieję? :Rainbow Dash: Zatrzymaj! :Applejack: Hej, przestańcie! Uuuaaa! Zapłacę podwójnie, tylko gazu! :Twilight Sparkle: Zapłacimy potrójnie, tylko stać! :Applejack: Zapłacę poczwórnie, tylko je zgubmy! :Rarity: Bardzo niegrzecznie. :Pinkie Pie: Szybciej! Szybciej! :Rainbow Dash: Dawaj, Fluttershy! :Applejack: Wio! Szpula! Gaz, gaz! :Pinkie Pie: Applejack! Złamałaś Pinkie słowo! Przeproś nas! :Applejack: Pinkie, nie złamałam żadnego słowa! :Pinkie Pie: Co?! :Applejack: Przypomnij sobie! Powiedziałam, że wszystko wam powiem przy śniadaniu, lecz na nie nie przyszłam. Nie mogłam się pojawić, ponieważ nie mogłam wam powiedzieć. :Pinkie Pie: Ale, ale, ale… :Applejack: Przepraszam Pinkie, nie mogę powiedzieć prawdy. Nie mogę! :Pinkie Pie: Przeprosiny usłyszałam, to na razie wystarczy. Porządnie przeprosisz na później. Rarity, łap mnie! :Rarity: Co? Pinkie? Nieee! :wypadają z bryczki :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow, wracamy! :Rainbow Dash: Nie teraz! Niech sobie radzą same! :przejeżdża przez tory :Applejack: Tak… Ihaa! Ihaa! :Kucyki z zaprzęgu: Pańciu, żegnamy! :Applejach: Ha, teraz mnie złapcie. A, no tak. :Fluttershy: ze zmęczenia :Rainbow Dash: Nie tak prędko… :Applejack :Applejack: Dobra, to już wiecie. :Twilight Sparkle: O czym? :Applejack: Sama spójrz. na nagrody :Twilight Sparkle: Widzę, widzę że zdobyłaś bardzo dużo wstążek. Tak jak mówiła pani Jubilee. :Applejack: Nie rozumiesz? Zdobyłam flo we wszystkich kolorach, ale niebieskiego… ani razu. Byłam trzecia, czwarta, raz nawet druga, lecz ani razu nie wygrałam. I nie wygrałam żadnej nagrody pieniężnej. :Rainbow Dash: Ale napisałaś, że przyślesz pieniądze. :Applejack: Dlatego tu jestem, żeby je dopiero zarobić. Wszyscy w Ponyville tak mnie pięknie żegnali, że nie miałam sumienia wracać z niczym. Wróciłabym jako przegrana. :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, nie jesteś przegrana. :Rainbow Dash: A przyjaciółki? Dla nas możesz zająć nawet miejsce pięćdziesiąte, bo dla nas zawsze jesteś pierwsza. :Applejack: Więc, nie gniewacie się na mnie naprawdę? :Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy: Zaprzeczają :Applejack: A co z panią burmistrz? Nie potrafię spojrzeć jej w oczy. Miałam przywieźć pieniądze na odbudowę dachu. :Fluttershy: Applejack, dziurę w dachu jakoś tam się zawsze załata. Ale jeśli nie wrócisz, nie będziemy w stanie załatać dziury w swoich sercach. :Rainbow Dash: przez chwile O nie! Nie zamierzam się też tu mazać! :tle Applejack wysiada z pociągu i wita się z mieszkańcami Ponyville :Applejack: "Droga księżniczko Celestio, dużo łatwiej wraca się do swoich bliskich po udanych zawodach, lecz nie należy robić uników, jeśli poszło nieco gorzej. Od kłopotów nie da się uciec, a pocieszenia najlepiej szukać u przyjaciół i rodziny." :i Pinkie Pie jadą drezyną :Pinkie Pie: Jak myślisz, Rarity? Czimiwiśnia, czy wiśnioczanga? Czimiwiśnia, czy wiśnioczanga? Czimiwiśnia, wiśnioczanga? Czimiwiśnia, wiśnioczanga? Czimiwiśnia, wiśnioczanga? :Rarity: O nie, zapłacisz mi za to Rainbow Dash. Nie wytrzymam z nią. Och! :Pinkie Pie: Czimiwiśnia, wiśnioczanga? końca :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/The Last Roundup ru:Стенограммы/Пропажа Kategoria:Transkrypty 2 sezonu